1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable structure for a recorder for vehicle data.
2. Related Prior Art
For convenience of management of business vehicles, it is preferable to record vehicle data, e.g., the revolutions per minute (RPM) of the engine, the temperature of the engine, the fuel amount, speed, and miles traveled. Recorders have been employed for recording such vehicle data. However, it is desirable for the recorders to be detachable.